villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (DC)
Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a man with half his face disfigured and mutilated. In The Dark Knight, Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's "White Knight", and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knowing Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel, kidnaps them both, and straps both of them to time bombs, telling Batman the location of both, but giving him enough time to save only one. Batman chooses Rachel, but when he gets there, he finds Dent instead. Dent gets rescued (against his wishes, he wants Rachel saved), and Rachel dies in an explosion. Dent's left side gets burned, disfiguring the left half of his body. Angry, Dent wants revenge on those whom he believed responsible for Rachel's death- The Joker , Gordon, and Batman. He confronts Batman and Gordon on the top of a building where he plans to kill Gordon's son. Before that he promptly shoots Batman through the chest. He dies when he falls off the ledge of the roof to his death. Batman: Arkham Asylum Two-Face is never really seen in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman’s strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent’s face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a “two-headed” trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman’s efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. He is set to appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. Facts Real Name: Harvey Dent Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown / Grey Height: 6 ft Weight: 182 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #66 (August, 1942) Attributes *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that's differently stiled on one side *Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two *Defers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death *Two-Face appears in Batman, Batman Forever and The Dark Knight *Billy Dee Williams portrayed Harvey Dent in Batman (1989) *Tommy Lee Jones portrayed Two-Face in Batman Forever *Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent and Two-Face in The Dark Knight *Two-Face's Costume is seen in Batman & Robin Movie. Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Villains Category:Bosses Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gunmen Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Disfigured Villains